


Moonlight promise

by witchspellbook



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pining, Titles are hard, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchspellbook/pseuds/witchspellbook
Summary: "things you said when you thought i was asleep"Sanji is sleep, or so Zoro thinks
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Moonlight promise

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt, it turned out pretty ok if i say so myself

The soft light of the moon and the ragged light of an almost empty torch shine over the corners of the kitchen and the cook has fallen asleep over the dinner table again. The moon beans shines blue on his dark and wrinkled-by-daily-wear suit and the torch paints aflame his hair that’s now falling over his face. There is an ashtray near his right and Zoro believes he can see the corner of a notebook underneath his head.

It’s the dead of night and Zoro has come for an after training drink, fresh water for his thirst, before heading to bed, but the cook is sleeping once again on the hard table. He should leave him like that, Zoro thinks closing in, its the fifth time he has found him like that this month and Zoro is tired by his training and worn out by his own sef imposed distance and before he can do something stupid he goes first for the glass of water he originally had come wanting. Propped on the kitchen bar he observes the rise and fall of the cooks back, the way his breath moves the scarce strands that fall over his nose and there it is, nested again, the ache that only comes at night, right in the middle of his chest, burrowing itself like a tik, like a parasite deep inside his ribcage, making itself a place and a new organ to live in. Zoro sometimes can't breathe around it. But he can't rip it off either, it would be like breaking a promise, like losing wadou on a fight and his captain to the sea. 

Zoro wants to touch, the bumps on Sanji’s back, his soft mop of hair, the stupid eyebrows, Zoro wants to taste, there is no better food than the cook’s, maybe the cook taste as good as what he creates. And Zoro must really be tired because Sanji’s hair is not as soft as it looks, but Zoro doesn’t mind that. He takes his hand back to himself once again and sighs deeply looking at the ceiling. The stupid cook will wake up soon but he still deserves a soft place to sleep and Zoro is going to the men quarters anyway.

It’s not hard to pull him from the chair in which he is sprawled, and the cook may weight more than he looks, lean muscle and sharp attitude that manifests itself even on his sleep when Sanji tries to adjust on his arms and knees him on the ribs, but he is still light and delicate on Zoro's grip, everything is as of late, Zoro thinks as he makes his way out the galley.

Outside the moon shines down on them and the cook looks like porcelain and gold and Zoro hates himself a little for thinking like that. He doesn't get lost on the Sunny anymore, it had only happened the first week they lived there, but sometimes he wishes he could wander without reaching his destination so fast. 

“You're gonna kill me one day. I think you know that,'' he mumbles as he walks the stairs up to the quarters, because Sanji is sleeping, because he can’t hear him and there is no danger in that, “you will have to kill me. If Mihawk doesn't do it first you will have to kill me to get rid of me. I don't think I can let go. I don't wanna”

It takes a bit of dexterity to open the door of the room without banging the cook’s head against the wooden frame but he manages and soon he is laying the cook’s languid body on his hammock, then, because he is whipped and he knows it, he reluctantly takes the cook shoes off.

“Let me tell you the truth when I become the best, ok?” Zoro asks him, like Sanji could give him the go ahead, like if Sanji would ever be ok with it. “You can kick me into mush if you don't like it, but I won't give you anything but the best, Sanji” Zoro says before pulling away, he wants to kiss him, but it’s pointless, there is not enough he can offer right now and in that case he rather not offer anything.

Zoro is snoring softly five minutes after on his own hammock and Sanji's heart beats so loud Sanji fears he may wake the entire crew and every sleeping thing in the vicinity. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and cudos make me happy and as always thank you for reading~~


End file.
